


Look At Me.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is amazed at how Jack manages to say so many things with his eyes. Takes place during 202, "Sleeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy, you know the type. Written in a frantic hour a few months ago.

Ianto is amazed at how Jack manages to say so many things with his eyes. In one look, he reveals so many things about himself, things that Ianto is sure the others have no idea about, things they only wish they knew, things like _I'm scared_ and _I need you._

On some days, Ianto isn't sure if he's better off for knowing those things.

But on most days, like the day the sleeper agents activate and they all come _thisclose_ to dying, Ianto needs to know these things. He needs to know that Jack isn't lying to him, that whatever the hell they have is worth it.

The instant Jack strides back into the central area of the Hub, hair still ruffled from the explosion him and Gwen had narrowly avoided, he tells Ianto all of these things and more with just one look, one look that Ianto can barely break away from. He feels like his breath is being physically sucked out of his lungs as he comprehends just how much Jack has packed into those blue eyes, all at once.

Mainly though, he's mostly interested in the part that says _follow me._

He barely has both his feet in Jack's office before he's being slammed against the desk, his fingers scrabbling for Jack's shirt as he practically attacks his mouth, his hands pressing into Ianto's neck. All he can do is kiss back, hooking his fingers into Jack's shirt and pulling him closer, making the edge of the desk dig into his back. It hurts, it _really_ does but Ianto is used to it; for every breathtaking moment he has with Jack, there's always something painful following it.

Sometimes, the pain isn't worth it. Today, it is.

Ianto only pulls away when he runs out of breath but even then, he refuses to move away, pressing his forehead against Jack's. His eyes are closed, afraid of what they'll see. He doesn't want to have this moment ruined.

"Hey." Jack traces his thumb over Ianto's lip and Ianto can't help but suck it into his mouth, drawing his tongue over the nail. For a few seconds, that seems to distract Jack plenty; Ianto can actually hear him swallow audibly and he feels a small burst of pride swell in his chest.

"Look at me." Much as he doesn't want to, his eyes nonetheless open, already prepared for the ominous sinking feeling that he knows all too well.

It doesn't come. What he sees in Jack's eyes instead nearly knocks him over and his fingers tighten in Jack's shirt as he struggles to hold himself up. There's words there, words he's never heard Jack say, words he's pretty sure none of them have ever heard him say. They're hidden underneath the usual phrases of _I want you_ and _you're mine_ but Ianto can still see them, plain as day.

_I love you._

"Jack..." Ianto thinks that some necessary part of his brain might have stopped working; he can feel the response sitting heavily on his tongue, making his mouth dangle open, lips suddenly too dry. He licks them once, twice, three times before he finally feels like he can talk again.

And then of course, Gwen was screaming and Ianto's brain starts working again, switching into auto-pilot mode. It's not like he forgets about the moment, however. Later on, Jack sends the others home and it's only them in the Hub, the place silent but for their breathing and the consistent buzzing of all the equipment. Even with the danger gone for the meantime, Jack is still obviously anxious, kissing him hard enough to leave Ianto panting, fingers roaming relentlessly. Ianto doesn't have a problem with the attention but he knows that if he doesn't speak up, the words will be lost forever. So instead of just losing himself, he grabs Jack's collar and yanks him away from his neck, forcing him to stop.

"Jack, look at me." Jack does just that and Ianto feels the words get stuck in his mouth again. He's burning again, his whole body flushing warm with fire and he can't seem to say it, no matter how many times he stammers. Instead, he just stares Jack directly in the eyes, trying to show him what he can't say.

_I love you too._

From the way Jack grins and pounces on him, he's fairly certain that Jack understood him.


End file.
